wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Omega
Tyson Smith110 (born October 16, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, best known by his ring name Kenny Omega. He is signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion. In NJPW, he is also a former one-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, one-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, and a two-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion. He is also a one-time winner of NJPW's premier tournament, the G1 Climax, having won it in 2016 and being the first non-Japanese wrestler to do so. He also appears for the American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH). He is also known for his work on the Japanese independent circuit, appearing in promotions like Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), where he is a former one-time KO-D Openweight Champion, three-time KO-D Tag Team Champion, two-time KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion, and one-time DDT Extreme Division Champion. He has also worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former World Junior Heavyweight Champion. He has wrestled in several North American independent promotions, including California-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a former PWG World Champion and winner of the 2009 Battle of Los Angeles tournament, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, and Canada-based Premier Championship Wrestling. In NJPW and ROH, Omega is a member of Bullet Club and has served as the stable's fourth leader from January 5, 2016, following the departure of previous leader A.J. Styles. He is also one third of the Bullet Club sub-group The Elite, along with The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), with whom Omega has held the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship twice. Omega has been regarded as one of the world's premier professional wrestlers, with his title matches for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Kazuchika Okada at Wrestle Kingdom 11 and Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall earning a respective six and 6¼ stars from Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. * 4 Front Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Championship * All Japan Pro Wrestling World Junior Heavyweight Championship * Canadian Wrestling's Elite Tag Team Championship * Canadian Wrestling Federation Heavyweight Championship * DDT Pro-Wrestling Extreme Division Championship * DDT Pro-Wrestling KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship * DDT Pro-Wrestling KO-D Openweight Championship * DDT Pro-Wrestling KO-D Tag Team Championship * DDT Pro-Wrestling Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship * Jersey All Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Jersey All Pro Wrestling Light Heavyweight Championship * MainStream Wrestling Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship * National Wrestling Alliance Canadian X Championship * New Japan Pro Wrestling - IWGP Intercontinental Championship * New Japan Pro Wrestling - IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship * New Japan Pro Wrestling - IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship * New Japan Pro Wrestling - IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship * New Japan Pro Wrestling - NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship * Premier Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Premier Championship Wrestling Tag Team Championship * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla World Championship See Also Bullet Club